


Secret

by Zeds_Dead



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Thirsty af eruris basically, Tumblr Prompt, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-06 00:08:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11024451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeds_Dead/pseuds/Zeds_Dead
Summary: He jumped up, sneaky steps taking him to the exit and Levi peered through the peephole, met by what he most certainly did not want to see. The teacher. Sitting on a wooden chair. Right outside.





	Secret

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my contribution to eruri of the month, theme this month - This Is Our Secret. Silly smutty one shot.

The rumbling engine of the coach wound down, finally stopping after what felt to Levi like an entire day of being shaken and jostled, his body buzzing uncomfortably as if still moving. He sighed and lay his forehead on the glass, bored grey eyes staring out at their destination and Levi pulled on the cable of his earbuds, sudden noise from those all around him bursting into life.

"Fucking idiots."

Another puff of air from his lungs told of how underwhelmed Levi was at the whole thing, excited chatter from the others seeming like a polar opposite to his mood yet one fact did cause a shot of adrenaline to enliven him - privacy.

"I wonder what the rooms will be like?"

Levi turned slowly, his usual blank expression landing on a hyperactive one, Erwin's permanently red cheeks shining and blue stare gleaming as he clutched onto a pale arm, almost wringing Levi's skin in anticipation.

"Does it matter, Erwin?"

They shared a look, one heavy with intent before reality kicked them harshly from the daydream.

"Boys, hurry up. Plenty time for chat later."

"Yes Sir."

The two chimed monotonously in response, thoroughly pissed at having been interrupted and Erwin rose, knocking into classmates who rushed past enthusiastically and he reached up, grabbing his and Levi's backpacks from the overhead storage compartment.

Once all pupils were disembarked and luggage unloaded, the whole group stood in regimented lines outside their hotel, organised by year and headed by teachers per section, their designated chaperone/guard/jailors for the trip. Levi glanced to one side, eyeing the person responsible for sucking all the fun out of their expedition.

"Should be fine."

"What?"

"Look who we have, Erwin. Piece of piss."

Erwin agreed, nudging Levi a little too vigorously and the smaller male muttered in protest, rubbing at his arm theatrically. Most of the annoyance lay not with his boyfriend, but the itinerary for this evening - as if travelling for hours on end with childish creatures wasn't enough, now he had to suffer their company even further.

Names were called, lines filing neatly towards the building to take up their residence on each corresponding floor and Erwin grinned widely, happy to be placed on the second level; it meant less stairs. They filled room after room, directed by the sour-faced yet pretty much useless teacher until the last two remained, Levi ushered into the first and Erwin the second.

"Dinner is in ten minutes, people! No time to unpack, just use the facilities and back down by seventeen-hundred hours! And don't even think about messing with the televisions, you won't understand a bloody word."

Levi tutted, door thrown closed as he surveyed his living quarters with a critical eye. Brown. Everything was fucking brown. The patterned bedcovers, the carpet, the furniture, the curtains…all different shades of shit.

"For the love of god."

He shook his head, inspecting the bathroom and finding that despite the dated and uninspired decor, it was actually quite sanitary. Levi took a moment to relieve himself, his time spent locked inside the coach with energy drinks now manifesting in a dull throb to his bladder and he sighed, comfort restored. Once he'd washed up, Levi threw the windows open to alleviate the stuffy July atmosphere and stuck his head outside, stare trailing over the backs of other buildings and down to the empty lot, only a few industrial sized refuse containers as neighbours.

"Nice."

A bang to his right made him jump and Erwin's rosey face appeared, blonde locks moving in the faint breeze and Levi heard Spanish chattering and applause, likely a game show of sorts and he smiled.

"You turned the TV on, didn't you?"

Erwin shrugged, looking out across the cityscape.

"I had to."

Levi laughed lightly, heart fluttering at the sight of such an adorable human being and he swallowed down any desires for now, left that for later. They shared a silent moment, Barcelona sprawling out before them in a blend of dark bricks and the sound of passing traffic whilst thumps and thuds came from inside, their peers hurrying to get ready. Shouts and knocks signalled time to leave and the two were reunited in the hallway. Levi glanced over, noted that most of the girls had changed into dresses or low-cut tops, the scent of Lynx Africa hanging thickly in the corridor and he huffed.

_They act like it's some kind of speed dating event._

At eighteen years old the class stood as the eldest in attendance, younger students on other floors going down as far as fourteen and much more likely to get in trouble - hence why they only had one teacher to oversee their movements but the rest had at least two.

"Right! Dinner then bed."

"I thought we were going to see the city, Sir?!"

A sullen girl had crossed her arms and pouted, foot tapping insolently as she challenged the tutor.

"Big day tomorrow. You need to sleep. You can go out tomorrow. IF you're good." He cut off another protest with a raised voice, glaring at the teens suspiciously. When no retort arrived, he nodded once. "Ok then. Let's go."

~~~~~~

Levi lay back on the bed, remnants of a disgusting cheap meal lingering in his mouth and he ran a hand through wet hair, earlier shower having helped with the humidity. Dressed only in a black tee and boxers he stared at a soap opera on screen and tutted, impatience kicking in and he sat up, glowering at the locked door with malice. All of his plans had been fucked up. Taken cruelly from his grasp and screwed into a ball of nothing. But maybe…

He jumped up, sneaky steps taking him to the exit and Levi peered through the peephole, met by what he most certainly did not want to see. The teacher. Sitting on a wooden chair. Right outside.

It wasn't just a measure directed at Levi and Erwin alone. Hormones ran high in their age group and the danger of flight-risks meant constant surveillance, at least to start with and he let out another weary sigh, making for the window. The refreshing night air cooled his thoughts and Levi coughed, drawing attention in an inconspicuous manner. Erwin emerged instantly, bare chest poking over the windowsill and Levi growled, words curt and upset.

"It's a no-go. Fucker ain't moving."

A sullen nod followed and they mulled over their fraught situation. Any time Erwin would visit Levi back home, Kenny made random excuses to burst into the bedroom - food, drink, a talk, every time expecting to find something occuring but finding only video games or homework. The rules of the house were simple; 'not under my roof.' Similarly, Erwin's father refused point blank to allow them upstairs alone, stating that despite the couple being legal, he wanted no 'funny business' whether that be boy or girl, tall or short, up or down, left or right. No one would ever be good enough for his son.

Neither guardian doubted their loyal intent though, the relationship having lasted over two years, a veritable long-term partnership for those of school-age however parenting seemed to dictate a huge fuck-off 'NO' when it came to teenage physical liaisons. All of this made for frustration and hasty unfinished hand jobs, the occasional attempt at oral when Kenny would run to the store, but it never reached completion and this trip away had been their sure fire way to get some time alone. Or not, as the case may be and Erwin griped lowly.

"He can't stay there all night, Levi."

"Maybe. But we can't stay up all night either."

"True."

They sulked a while longer, Erwin's fingers picking at loose paint on the wooden ledge until flakes of it became lodged under his nails, white particles shaken away and he examined the metal water pipe that ran between their respective rooms, a sudden and impulsive plan in mind. He always prided himself at making do with what was available, improvising and decoding information - it's how Erwin excelled at the debate team and chess club, everything weighed up swiftly in his racing mind and he decided on the course of action.

Strong hands tested his theory, shaking at the hard and steadfast pole much to Levi's confusion and silver eyes narrowed at the male's behaviour.

"You can't take a fucking pipe home as a souvenir, Erwin."

"Stand back."

"What?"

"Just…trust me. Sit on the bed, Levi."

"Fine."

Shuffles and a faint creak could be heard and Erwin took a deep breath, thinking mainly with his penis at this point in time as he placed a large foot on the four inches of solid sill surface that lay between him and potential death, fingers gripping tightly to the drainpipe which now felt much more slippery than before and he boosted upwards with a grunt. Sweaty palms threatened to put an end to his adventure, squeaking across black metal and Erwin calmed himself, crouched uncomfortably in the window frame and teetering dangerously, feet no longer holding him steady.

"Shit…shhhhhiiiiit…"

It was all or nothing, backwards or forwards, now or never. He couldn't remain here so used momentum to his advantage, swinging a meaty leg out into the balmy evening and following it with something of a ballet-esque leap, body and other limb flying in an arc, all helped by the damp hold he had on the pipe. Levi shot to his feet as six foot two's worth of boyfriend crashed through his open window, socks first and sliding on the ledge, ass next. The final part of Erwin appeared, dropping to the floor like a sack of potatoes with a small cry of shock and Levi gaped in disbelief, heart pounding at the incredible noise that had just been created.

"Fuck! Erwin!"

He checked on the dazed and panting human quickly before padding silently to the door, sure that the teacher would be banging on it within seconds but he was pleasantly surprised, craning his neck to spot the chair at the far end of the hall. It seemed that other goings on had alerted their guard and taken him further away, a fact which made Levi smirk in excitement. Imminent danger cancelled, he turned to see Erwin standing in the dark room, topless and breathy, cheeks flushed with adrenaline.

"Finally."

Levi was on him in a flash, lips clumsy and unpractised, teeth clashing and hands roaming as they found one another's hair, pulling desperately in their feverish embrace. They'd made out countless times before, sometimes gently and sometimes passionate, however the current situation was not lost on either of them as clothing was grabbed at, both naked in a matter of seconds. The light from the television lit their journey to the bed, Levi's small frame jumping under the covers in a fit of self consciousness, sheet pulled up to his chin as Erwin slipped in beside him, their kiss picking up from where it had been left off.

Wet sounds accompanied the random groping, hot palms covering as much ground as possible and they lay face to face, limbs entwined and erections grinding on whatever they could find. Levi ran his hand through blonde locks, loving how they were still damp from a shower and the pads of his fingers rubbed at the soft brown flash at Erwin's neck, eliciting a purr of approval from the other man. Their friction proved effective and Levi tore himself away, mindful of not finishing so soon and he knelt soundlessly, allowing his heat to die down somewhat before moving to the foot of the bed, sloppy kisses following along Erwin's abdomen.

He hadn't a clue what he was doing, taking every single porno he'd ever seen and attempting to remember what was sexy and what should be good and Levi looked up, his chin brushing on coarse brunette curls as he licked at Erwin's base, the taller male shuddering under the moist touch. Pale hands grabbed hold of broad hips, adjustments made and Levi was on his knees, straddling Erwin's shins and he dipped, tentatively sucking at the red head which bobbed and twitched before him.

"Jesus Levi…"

Erwin bunched the covers in his right hand, the left one travelling to stroke black shiny hair kindly and Levi took what he could inside, causing a whimper of pleasure. He started up a rhythm, cheeks hollow and mouth slurping loudly, only managing half way down before lifting again, spit mixing with the taste of salt which he had already savoured briefly in the past. Levi didn't think to use his grip to cover more flesh, simply maintained the rapid motions in the hope that it felt nice, groans and sighs suggesting success and he grew bold, tonguing Erwin's vein in swift laps.

The blonde watched enraptured as they reached the longest tryst ever experienced, Levi's head jerking with fast nods and Erwin swallowed, lips parted and throat dry. He wanted to fill Levi's mouth for reasons he didn't quite understand, let go in what he assumed to be an extremely arousing fashion but Erwin also longed to have his partner in his arms again, reach their peaks together and he moaned softly, unable to move his eyes away from the show.

Levi gagged once, then twice, reflexes on high alert after the initial flinch and he pulled back, breathing shallow as he wiped his face.

"Sorry. But I doubt you want to see my dinner again."

Erwin could do little but shake his head, dumbfounded and fixated on the glistening bead of saliva on Levi's bottom lip and the short male smiled, proud of his ability to render his boyfriend speechless so he crawled up in what he hoped was a seductive prowl, cock brushing against warm skin until they were connected once more, haphazard pecks combining with tight hugs and exploring touches. Erwin rolled them to one side, leg latched over Levi's waist as they discovered each other again, squeezing and kneading mindlessly.

Their hips moved out of instinct, rolling in no particular pace and Levi reached down, one finger pressing lightly at Erwin's entrance. He didn't go all the way, uncertain of the next steps so settled for simply circling and applying light pushes, all of which met by guttural sounds and approving deep rumbles from Erwin. They parted for air, noses bumping and lids heavy, breaths tickling over their faces as Levi spoke in a ragged yet mild voice.

"How many have you…you know…managed?"

Erwin blushed, their groins still working hard and he whispered his reply.

"Two. Only two so far."

"Can I try?"

"Y-yes…"

Levi observed Erwin closely as he wiggled his finger, breaching the muscle in what he prayed wasn't a painful manner and he recalled how he did it to himself, slow and soft to start, curling at the end to try and find one elusive spot. Erwin shook visibly, eyes closed and jaw slack which spurred Levi on, their collective groans on the side of being a little too vocal but they couldn't help it, human nature taking over. A second digit followed, stretching inside the hot spasms that clung around them and Levi gasped, stare wide.

"Have you got the, um. The supplies?" They froze, all movements halted as the one under interrogation looked shocked and dismayed all at once, Erwin's expression saying everything that Levi needed to know. "Oh, Erwiiiiiin!"

"I forgot! Sorry!"

Their hushed conversation carried on as Levi flopped to his back, hand on his head and chest heaving.

"Forgot. Fuck."

"We can get some tomorrow?"

"Yea Erwin. We're going to the fucking Sagrada Familia tomorrow. I'm sure the gift shop sells lube and condoms."

"In town! We'll get a chance to go, surely?"

Levi turned, incapable of being annoyed at Erwin, especially when those big blue eyes stared widely but there was still the matter of their arousal to attend to and he smiled, curling back into Erwin's body and pushing him to the mattress.

"We can improvise."

Yet more questionable 'research' came into play as he sat on Erwin, positioning himself correctly before leaning down and shoving his hands under muscular shoulders, forcing a hug which was reciprocated gladly. Levi was face down as Erwin shuffled around, lifting to make sure they lay as evenly as possible, height difference causing an issue.

"Move up a bit, Levi."

Grunts and squeaks from the bed played a stuttering soundtrack, Levi's thighs either side of Erwin's waist so they could remain touching below, stiff erections pressed together against hard stomachs yet their lips still couldn't meet, a fact which Levi was willing to sacrifice.

"It won't work. This'll have to do."

Erwin conceded, low 'ok' growled in response and he felt Levi's forehead touch his chin as they started to writhe in time, careful not to be too enthusiastic and lose contact. Levi ran out of composure quickly, too hot and horny, however he did his best to keep up the now fast thrusts, feeling Erwin's excitement against his own, their drips of precum mixing deliciously.

"Oh god Levi…oh god…"

Levi clamped his teeth shut, baring them brazenly as he knew Erwin couldn't see as he forced strained words between them.

"Er…Erwin…holy fuck!"

"Shhhh Levi!"

As soon as the hissed warning was given Erwin abandoned his own advice and cried out once, an inimitable sex-bellow which sent any of Levi's remaining resolve crumbling to dust, the pair of them pushing the breath from their lungs violently with each rut of the hips. Levi gave a throaty moan, one which tapered off into a high pitched squeak as he came against Erwin's stomach, wetness spreading on their skin in erratic bursts and the prone man followed immediately after, adding to the mess and trembling from his very core.

A few last jerks of their bodies wrenched the final strands of release from the couple, wrecked voices harsh and gravelly.

"Erwin...I…"

"I know, Levi. Me too."

No further explanation was required and Levi wriggled up, lazy kisses shared and he placed one on Erwin's nose, landing right on the bump he loved to admire with a grin, hushed conversation held.

"Are you staying the night?"

Tanned fingers carded through ebony strands, the loving gesture sending Levi into the realms of sleep as his scalp was scratched kindly.

"I'll have to. No way am I jumping back next door."

They smiled and lay together a while, finally parting to clean the semi-dry puddles from their torsos in silence before cuddling up naked in bed, Levi's back pressed into Erwin's chest and a large arm thrown over the smaller man, quiet goodnights given.

In time they would know each other's bodies like age old companions, learn all the tiny details and imperfections, merge into content and comfortable symmetry. Levi began to drift away with the soothing motions of Erwin's breathing pressing at his spine steadily, imagining one day how they could worship one another's wrinkles, scars and flaws, drown in a memorised physical map that came from years together, true understanding shared. The warming thought sent him soundly to sleep, figures melding as one sentient being.

~~~~~~

"Half an hour until breakfast! Hurry up boys and girls!"

They were already awake and showered, having shared the small cubicle and revelling in yet more time alone as soft wipes and dabs of soap accompanied smiles and stolen kisses, even laughter when bubbles had unceremoniously been placed on Erwin's head in a cheeky attack of suds. Now he stood naked and dry, exposed where Levi was fully clothed and the room's rightful occupant peeked through the tiny glass hole, making sure the stuffy teacher had gone.

"Ok, it's clear. Go."

Erwin grabbed a handful of Levi's ass on the way out, beaming from ear to ear as he received the middle finger and a slamming door, back in his own quarters to get dressed before starting the day. As garments were pulled on with languid motions, Erwin grinned happily as he dreamed about all the countries they could visit in their lifetime, how much fun and experience lay ahead of them, his still young mind adamant that despite youthful enthusiasm, no one would ever hold a place in his soul like Levi did. No one could match this feeling, of that he was convinced and Erwin's mood was lifted further by the sound of his significant other humming a tune in the room next door.

The thought took a while to register and when it did, Erwin blanched instantly. How was it so easy to hear such a small melody? Were the walls really that paper-thin? Growing dread ate at his brain and when they all stepped into the corridor, lined up and ready for inspection like something resembling a prison block, his fears were realised.

Whoops and cheers bounced around, whistles and calls of congratulations burning Erwin's ears and he chanced a look to his right, seeing Levi defiantly staring straight ahead. He didn't look pissed, though. No sign of an incoming rant to his peers, just the usual placid indifference which Erwin had come to love and he noted the slight flicker in the corner of Levi's mouth, the closest he'd come to showing actual joy in public. It wasn't due to a sense of accomplishment or one-upmanship, simply served as a reminder to their relationship.

It eased Erwin's tension, let him see the funny side and luckily the tutor seemed oblivious, shouting about keeping the volume down but with no specific target in mind - had there been any inkling, no doubt some urgent phonecalls would have occured and stern discussions held, so they appeared to have gotten away with it.

As they all journeyed down for breakfast, spirits high, Levi and Erwin trailed at the back of the group, a delicate hand finding a bigger one and Levi squeezed once, conveying so much in the small gesture.

"Sorry that our secret's not a secret, Erwin." Silence followed, peace attained about their liaison before Levi spoke quietly again. "At least we don't have to try to be fucking quiet tonight." 


End file.
